


Portal

by OmniStar



Series: Portal [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gravity Falls Wander Over Yonder Undertale are just a few, Multiple Crossovers, OC, Seriously there are a lot of fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniStar/pseuds/OmniStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how when you were a child and you watched/read your favorite stories and you wished they were some how real? Well, be careful what you wish for. I discovered that portals to other worlds are closer than you think and some of them are more trouble than they are worth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also after I saw the Series Finale of Gravity Falls I thought of this multiple fandom crossover. Also this does have OCs in it also. I put this under Gravity Falls along with multi-fandom because of the mysterious stone Bill Cipher that is some where in Oregon right now and that starts it all.

You know how when you were a child and you watched/read your favorite stories and you wished they were some how real? Well be careful what you wish for. It started in the summer of my sophomore year in college. I survived my first year and I was celebrating by taking a trip to California. Well not exactly a trip, I was staying the whole summer with one of my Dads friend’s son’s Mica and his older brother Aaron.

            His brother owned a coffee shop in San Francisco and since Mica didn’t know what do with his life yet (though he was the same age as me), he was working there. It was nice idea to spending my summer in California though, I had to work at the coffee shop, but I was still not any where near boring Indiana.

But I am getting off track. It all started one day when Mica and I were going out for a weekend camping trip to Red Wood Regional Park past Piedmont. This was also the town Alex Hirsch grew up in. So I was excited to get to a glimpse of Alex’s hometown as we drove to the park. I was also excited because my friend Barry (we call him Bambi most of the time) was also going to meet us there. Bambi and I have been friends since I got to college and he just got done being at a Ingress meet up and I thought he could join us for some R&R before he had to go back to Indiana to work for the rest of the summer. I also played Ingress, but I couldn’t go to the meet up because I had to work. So this was my chance for him to also help me level up since I was only at level 3 while he was a level 12 (level 16 is the level cap for you non Ingress players). Little did I know that this one trip would change everything.

            “Come on Kara!” Bambi called me as we were walking down the pine covered trail. “We are almost to the portal!”

I had only stopped for a second to tie my shoe. “The portal isn’t going to run away Bambi,” I commented standing up and continue walking with them.

            “True, but there are still predicting that storm later today,” said Mica. “We need to get to this portal so we can get back without being caught in the rain.”

            “A little rain won’t hurt any body,” said Bambi.

            “You may be a level 12, but you aren’t lightning proof,” I commented back.

            “Oh don’t worry we will be fine,” replied Bambi.

            “Yeah coming from the guy who is getting us lost,” I said. I could tell even Mica looked a bit worried about where we were going and he lived here and knew these trails. So I was pretty sure we weren’t on an actual trail. Though, at least the redwoods around us made pretty scenery.

            “Are you doubting my navigational skills? I am an eagle scout and not only that a minisino,” said Bambi. I raised an eyebrow as you look at his phone and see it glitching out trying to find our location.

            “Yes, I am when the navigators phone is glitching out,” I said as Mica then looked over at his phone also.

            “So where is the path then, oh great leader,” said Mica sarcastically. “I can’t even recognize any of this and I lived here.”

            “Well, uh,” said Bambi looking around. I sighed as I began to look around too. We were near a field of ferns now with trees dotted across the area. The ground was still covered in red pine needles, hiding the path that could have been there. Then something caught my eye. It was a blur at first because of it being father away, but it almost looked like a stone trailhead. “I think I see something,” I said starting to walk toward it.

            “What is it?” asked Mica.

            “It looked like a stone trail head, but I am not sure,” I explained continuing to be drawn toward it. When we came upon it I couldn’t help but squeal, not believing what we just found. In a small clearing there it was, the half buried Bill Cipher statue from the last episode of Gravity Falls. “It’s Bill Cipher! Oh my God! I can’t believe we found it!” I almost shouted.

            “Bill Cipher?” asked Mica.

            “It’s a evil demon from a kids show,” explained Bambi.

            “Bambi take my picture of me with it!” I said taking out my camera from my fanny pack and giving it to him.

            “So why is there a statue of an evil character in the woods?” asked Mica.

            “Because in the series finale Bill Cipher turned his body into stone so he could get into the mind of one of the main characters so he could try to find the key to break a barrier that was keeping him from ruling the world. Long story short, he got tricked and was destroyed and his statue was dropped from the sky and left into the woods,” I continued to explain as Bambi took pictures of her with the statue “But at the end of the credits it showed that they put a real life statue someone in the woods in Oregon for people to find and everyone has been looking for it ever since.”

            “But… what you say is true, this can’t be the statue,” said Mica. “You just said it was suppose to be in Oregon and this is California.”

I snapped back into reality at that point, because what he just said was true. This wasn’t Oregon and I also realized how quiet it was. It was too quiet, there were no birds, creatures, and not even the wind was blowing. It was dead silent. “I – I mean it is true, we aren’t in Oregon, but someone would of have to lug this huge thing out here. Who would be crazy to do that?” I asked.

            “Well there are a lot of crazy people in the world, but I do have to agree that it would be a real hassle and someone would been bound to see them,” commented Bambi.

            “It could be just a fake, some elaborate prank,” said Mica.

            “Well, that is just mean,” I said as I then got a sudden chill down my spine… something was watching, you had no idea what, but you just had a feeling.

            “You ok Kara?” asked Bambi.

            “Yeah, but before we go, I want to take one last picture,” I said going over to where Bills hand was. “You want to know how Bill gets inside peoples had Mica?”

            “Sure,” said Mica shrugging a bit.

            “You just have to let him in and shake his hand, like this,” I said as I shook the stone Bill’s hand. “I will let Bill Cipher inside my mind.” I then smiled and looked at Bambi who took the picture.

            “That’s a good one,” commented Bambi looking at the picture.

            “Let me see!” I said, but as I started to release Bill’s hand it closed up around mine. I gasped as I saw the statue move on it’s own. I then tried to get out of his grip, but failed. “Guys! It’s got me!” The statue then started to glow. “Help me!”

            “We gotcha!” said Mica as Bambi and him went over and grabbed my arm trying to get it out. “How can a statue just move on it’s own?!”

            “I don’t know, but just keep pulling!” said Bambi as sparks started to come from the statue like how lightning bursts from a cloud.

I started breathing faster and so did my heartbeat. My skin grew colder, while my vision blurred as I felt my mind being invaded. It was trying to make room for it’s self, like a dog and a cat fighting over the same bed. Tears started to roll down my cheek, I kept blinking trying not to cry, which helped me see things a bit clearer. I started to see white tethers appearing out of thin air that seem to be connected to the statue. “What is going on?” I asked quietly my mind seemed to be burning yet frozen at the same time while the statue glowed even brighter. That is when I started hearing the laughing, twisted, joyous, high pitch laughter that I knew from heart and it made my heart stop.

            The boys just then pulled my hand free from the statue’s grasp and the moment they did there was a shock wave, which threw us to the ground. The last thing I saw was the tethers break and disintegrate in the air and the last thing I heard was that haunting laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn’t dream when I was knocked out, or at least dream what would a normal person would. It was just a barrage of pictures, yet they came and went so fast I could not tell what they were. It was like my brain was having information overload, but I didn’t know what that information even was!

            “Hey.”

That voice again, but I couldn’t find its source. It was just echoing around me.

            “Wake up~”

I knew the voice though, and I didn’t want to believe it. Everything that just happened just seemed like a dream.

            “Oh, that is funny!”

The pictures disappeared as laughter filled my head and I then saw the evil Dorito himself Bill Cipher.

            “But seriously, this isn’t a dream,” said Bill.

Suddenly I woke up in the real world in a cold sweat. My heart raced as I sat up, my vision slowly clearing to see I was in some sort of… hospital room? In front of me there was a huge window that I couldn’t see through with a door beside it. To both of my sides there were multiple machines and a heart monitor that was the only thing making a sound. Yet I was lying comfortably in a hospital bed that you would find in a recovering room. They even had curtains I could close up around the bed if I wanted any privacy. It was a mixture of recovery and surgery room that made me wonder what its true purpose was. At the same time though, I should probably be wondering where I was than what was the purpose of this room and even more importantly what the hell just happened to me?

I turned as I heard the door open to see two adults wearing white lab coats come in. One was an African American female and the other was a curly red haired male.

            “How do you feel?” asked the man as he went over to me, while the woman went over to one of the computers, his voice sounded like it had a slight Chicago accent that I recognized since I been there multiple times.

I was about to answer him, but then… it was strange… I felt like I was pulled back, but it was back into my down mind. I then landed in an empty black void with a black and white tile floor, which reminded me of a chessboard. That was the only thing that seemed solid because other than the strange light above that illuminated part of the floor was… well a black void.

            “Oh, I feel great now that I am not sealed away anymore!” said Bill Cipher. I turned around facing where I heard his voice come from and I was suddenly was faced with a giant screen that showed what was happening right now. I also saw a raised round platform with the Bill Cipher Wheel glowing blue underneath Bill as he floated above it.

            “Bill!” I watched the red hair man say. He was glaring at Bill, or should I say me techniquelly?

            “What’s going on?” I asked. If Bill had taken over my mind why was I not floating around outside my body like a ghost?

            “Good question,” said Bill turning to look at me.

            “Kara!” said the red haired man. “I know you are probably really confused, but it is ok! Bill can’t totally take over your mind!”

            “How do you know my name?” I blurted out.

This makes Bill laugh, “They can’t hear you~” he said mockingly.

            “Look,” said the man as he continued. “Do you see that plat form that Bill is standing on? Just knock him off and stand on it. It is basically the control panel for your mind.”

            “Ok, that is good to know,” I said to my self as I then ran towards Bill. Knowing full well he would probably want to fight, but unfortunally what I thought would happen didn’t happen. The second I tried to push him off he just dodged my attack and floated away from the platform mockingly laughing at me again. There was then a flash of light and I was back to normal. I could breath, I could feel my heart beat, and I was actually noticing I was pretty hungry too, but I could solve that problem later.

            “How do you know my name? What is this place? How is Bill Cipher in my head?!” my voice escalating until I was almost yelling.

            “Please calm down,” said the African American woman now walking over to my bedside. “We will explain everything.”

            “Wait, where are my friends?” I asked suddenly remembering they were also in this too.

            “They are fine, they are recovering from the shockwave,” she answered.

            “Shockwave?” I asked.

            “The shockwave that occurred when you broke the seal on the portal,” said the man.

            “Seal?” I asked. “You mean you sealed Bill Cipher in a statue of himself?”

            “Oh, there is more to it than that,” said Bill from within my head.

            “What do you mean there is more to it?” I asked out loud.

            “You hearing Bill?” asked the woman.

            “Yeah, can you?” I asked.

            “No, we can only hear Bill when he has taken over your body,” she responded. “But I think we should introduce ourselves. My name is Nancy, and this is Drew we are both scientists working for a secret organization called The Story Weavers.”

            “Which is partially funded by the government,” commented Drew who got a glare from Nancy. “What?”

            “Oh great, what is the U.S. Government hiding from us this time?” I asked with a touch of sarcasm in my voice.

            “It is not just the U.S., but every government around the world is like Drew mentioned partially funding us,” explained Nancy. She then sighed pinching the bridge between her eyes. “You know how stories have been around since the almost beginning of man and how they like to take you to different worlds? Well… it is true, stories can take you to literal worlds.”

            “Huh?” I asked not exactly following this.

            “Look, every story whether it be a novel, TV, movie, video games have literally their own separate alternate universe to our own and can be accessed by a portal in our world, that is connected by a physical object, like the statue of Bill you found,” explained Drew.

            “You mean any book I write will then sprout up a new universe?” I asked.

            “Well, techniquelly yes, but it wouldn’t have an enough followers to create it’s own portal to our world,” explained Drew. “Only universes with enough followers, or you can say loving fans, can manifest portals to connect to our world.”

            “So just out of curiosity, how many followers does it take to manifest a portal to our world?” I asked.

            “We don’t have exact numbers, there have been accounts of local stories that have created portals even though it has a low follower count,” said Nancy. “It almost, by our data suggests it all depends on the people’s love for the story that counts, but it is still up for debate.”

            “I see, so wait why is Bill in my head then?” I asked and right about when Nancy was about to answer Bill again pushed me out of control.

            “I think it’s my time to come in and explain that,” said Bill. “I think the best place to start is the beginning. You may not be surprised when I say you aren’t the first person I controlled in this world.”

            “Who was your first?” I asked annoyed I was pushed out of my head again.

            “Good question,” said Bill. “The first person was actually my own creator, Alex Hirsch, but before you ask how let me explain. In every universe beginning it is all born within the mind, and it is also the place I love to be in the most. So instead, of going into my own universe, I slipped into Alex’s mind, seeing a opportunity to escape the 2nd Dimension and even give a chance to take over this universe.”

            “Didn’t work out for you I guess,” I commented.

            “No, I quickly figured out that I couldn’t control these humans as well the ones in my world,” answered Bill.

            “Because if he had he could of opened up the portal to his world and it would be wierdmegedon all over again,” said Drew.

            “Right…” said Bill annoyed. “Anyways to make a long story short I was stuck in his head until the series finale of Gravity Falls when we got the statue to connect the portal to. Making the portal stable, because for the longest time it was pretty unstable to say the least, but that probably has to do with me being the first villain to be sharing a mind, but that is a different topic. He then sealed me into the statue and then everything went back to normal.”

            “At least until today,” said Nancy. “Because of you every portal now is unstable.”

            “Why?” I asked, then I remembered they couldn’t hear me. Making Bill laugh again, before I went over and pushed him out of my mind.

            “Ok,” I said. “Why is every portal unstable now?”

            “Because of the shockwave that happened after you broke the seal and entered your mind,” said Nancy. “It caused a ripple so strong that every link around the world is now broken.”

            “Wait you mean those white tethers that was connected to the statue,” I asked. “because I remember seeing them break before I passed out.”

            “Yes, those were the links, usually when and if a portal for some reason links break it isn’t anything major,” explained Nancy. “We usually just have to connect them again back to the portals around them again and everything would go back to normal. Their man function is to keep everything stable and if you connect portals the stability increases so it is harder for them to become unstable.” She then sighed. “But because Bill was sealed inside the statue it took more power to not only to stabilize the portal, but keep him trapped. So when the seal was broken the shockwave that occurred had enormous power. We didn’t think the shockwave would exalt that much power, but we also never thought this would happen.”

            “You should of put more security and traps around it,” commented Bill pushing be back out again, but this time I let him do it. I could actually feel now when he was trying to take over. So I probably could have stopped him, but I was curious what comment he would make this time.

            “You are only free by chance Cipher,” Nancy snapped back. “You were only sealed recently, we hadn’t yet gotten the resources to properly put security around it.”

            “So what is going to happen now?” I asked pushing Bill out of control.

            “Well… that is the thing,” said Drew. “We are not sure, this has never happened before, or to at least to a civilian.”

            “Usually, we would just erase your memory, but with Bill inside your head… we can’t exactly do that,” said Nancy as there was then a long silence.

            “We can talk about it later,” said Drew now sensing how tense the air was now. “How about we go check on your friends? I am sure they are awake by now.”

            “Yeah that sounds good,” I said as I climbed off the bed. Following them out the door. It sure seemed like I not only put myself, but also my friends in a really big pickle.


	3. Chapter 3

A long hallway just like every hospital has, the more I am here the more I think this place is a hospital than a secret base, but to be fair may be this was most likely only a small section to much larger lair. Why would they have hospital in a secret base?

            “Are you really that dumb?” asked Bill.

I jumped back and gasped as I saw a smaller version of him floating right in front of me.

            “Kara what is wrong?” asked Nancy concerned as we all stopped walking.

            “He is right there!” I said pointing to him and even though Bill had no mouth, I swear he was smiling.

            “Oh, that is normal Kara,” said Nancy with a reassuring smile. “Bill can make projections of himself outside your mind, but you are the only one can see him. It’s one of his unique abilities, but I have heard comments from Alex saying it can be annoying at times.”

            “I see, sorry to scare you,” I said.

            “It is ok, there is a lot you do not know, but we will explain everything in time,” said Nancy as she then turned and continued down the hall with Drew.

            “Well that is good to know, I love not knowing stuff,” I thought following them, but I was distracted by Bill floated around me. The one thing I first thought of is when you see old cartoons with the angel and devil on your shoulder, but unfortunally I only had the devil.

            “Who says I can’t be an angel?” asked Bill as he disappeared and reappeared on my shoulder in a puff of white smoke wearing a white toga with a halo.

I was about to respond as another Bill appeared on my other shoulder having horns and holding a pitchfork. “Oh come on, she knows all about us. She knows we are evil.”

            “Hey we are techniquelly dead, we can turn over a new leaf.”

            “Yeah, but who wants to be good when being evil is so much fun!”

            “You got me there,” said the angel Bill as he burst into flames and turned into another devil Bill, then started laughing.

            “Oh boy this is going to be soooo delightful,” I thought as I now felt very sympathetic, yet amazed that Alex could stand Bill being in his head for so long, though, that could explain a lot. I snapped back into reality as I accidently ran into Drew as Nancy and him both stopped.

            “Sorry!” I said embarrassed. “Bill distracted me.”

            “It’s ok,” said Drew with a smile as he turned back at the door we stopped at going to open the door. At least the people here so far were very empathetic with my condition. I just hoped my friends were going to be also. I mean I understand if they freaked out, I am still pretty freaked out!

When Drew opened the door I took in a big breath of air and released it. Ok, here I go. I have no idea how I am going to explain this, but lets just start with small talk. Figuring out a makeshift plan I walked into the room to see Bambi and Mica already awake sitting up in their beds.

            “Kara!” they said at the same time.

            “Hey guys how are you guys doing?” I asked going over to them.

            “We are doing fine now,” said Mica. “I still have a bit of a headache though.”

I grunted and held my head as Bill tried to take over my head, but I was trying to push him back. “You think you have a headache! Try being in someone’s head!” said Bill as I kept pushing him back still regaining control. No, I did not want him to appear yet. I had to explain things first.

            “Kara what’s wrong?” asked Bambi getting out of his bed. Mica was slowly doing the same eyes full of concern as they were both ready to help me if needed.

            “It’s ahh…” I said, but talking is hard when you are trying to keep a demon from controlling you. “Get… OUT!” I shouted using my brain power to push him back and thankfully it worked. I held my head as I panted. My vision blurred for a minute and I stumbled a bit, but they were already there to catch me before I could fall.

            “Hm, you are stronger than I anticipated,” commented Bill.

I ignored him as I then looked at Bambi and Mica. “Sorry… It takes a bit of energy to control Bill.”

            “Bill?” asked Mica.

            “Yeah… remember that statue?” I began.

 

* * *

 

            “So basically, there are real portals around the world, we then proceeded to mess everything up and now you have a demon in your head,” said Bambi after the scientists and I explained everything.

            “Pretty much,” I responded sitting on the side of one of the beds. Nancy thought it would be best for me to remain sitting while I was explaining everything to them, just in case Bill tried to pop in again. Thankfully Bill had been silent while I explained everything.

            “So what is going to happen to us then,” asked Mica looking at Nancy and Drew. “And more specifically Kara.”

That was good question, I didn’t really think about what they were going to do to me. I was more worried about them since this was a secret organization. I had a reason why they should keep me alive, but them… well not so much, but I was thinking of the worst-case scenario. They were going to make me stay here until Bill is out of my head, but then I would wonder what would happen to me after that?

            “Protocol tell us to wipe the memories of this event from her brain, but because of Kara’s condition we can not do that to her,” said Nancy.

            “What about us?” asked Mica.

            “Memory wipe also, but since because of your situation and relationship to each other, I actually convinced the President of our organization to bend the rules a bit,” responded Nancy. “I convinced him that you would be our new experimental team of Portal Controllers.”

            “Hahaha! Oh that is rich! You want them to be your- HAHAHA!” I heard Bill finally breaking his silence with him laughing his ass off in my head.

            “I can tell you right now Bill is very amused at this,” I said dead panned, annoyed that he obviously didn’t think we were up to the challenge, but if it would mean keeping my friends safe I was all for it. “So what are Portal Controllers?”

            “Portal Controllers are a special part of our organization which actually go out into the field and like the name suggest controls portals, mainly regain control and stabilize the unstable portals, but also control anything that comes out of the portals,” explained Drew. “My brother is actually a Portal Controller and he, like you Kara are what we call a Demi’s, short for Demigods.”

            “Why were they called Demigods though?” asked Mica curious.

            “Because once you gain a partner like Kara has you also gain super human powers,” explained Nancy. “Some of your powers Kara include pyrokineses, telekinesis and limited mind reading. Of course every partner is different and the powers you get are linked to powers they would usually have.”

            “Limited mind reading?” I asked wondering how mind reading could be limited, especially in Bills case. There was no limit for him, he pick your brain for anything that could give him leverage.

            “From what Alex told us, he could read the thoughts of other people, but not look into their memories like Bill would be usually able to do, but because we are human all powers are minimized, hence why called you are called demigods. Not as powerful as the original partner, but stronger than the average human,” explained Nancy more.

            “I see…” I said wondering now what other powers I had or if I had any, but I will ask Bill about that later.

            “You can ask me now,” said Bill.

            “Lets talk about it later,” I thought back to him.

            “Ok, but why did your President agree to have us all on a team?” asked Bambi.

            “Well, for one thing you guys aren’t getting off scot free and leaving us to clean up your mess and also because of Kara’s condition,” answered Nancy. “Instead of leaving her here alone to train her like we do with most Demi’s, I explained to him that we thought it was best to keep you guys with her. So she could have people to talk to about what she is going through, or in more simple terms to keep her psychologically sound.”

            “That sounds reasonable, I mean we really messed up,” I thought “And having them with me will really help me relax so I can get through this. Especially when there is evil demon in my head. I will really need all the help I can get.”

            “Hey you were the one that asked for this,” commented Bill.

            “We both know that is a big fat lie,” I thought back to him.

            “So how is are training going to go?” said Bambi (thankfully) interrupting my thoughts.

            “Well you are going to be trained a bit differently than most new recruits,” said Nancy then she smiled. “You guys are going to be training on the job, but don’t worry I have the perfect teacher for you guys.”

            “You choose their teacher already?” asked Drew surprised looking at her almost confused.

            “Well it wasn’t too hard, he was the only one available,” replied Nancy simply. “All the other Portal Control teams have been deployed, but he doesn’t exactly have a team of his own.”

Drew’s face then turned from surprise to realization. “You can’t be serious, sure he is a experienced Portal Controller and Demi, but a teacher? He is barely serious enough to get his own job done.”

            “Oh come on Drew, you have little faith in your brother,” replied Nancy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I will fully admit that this chapter was delayed some because of the Cipher Hunt. But I mean who wouldn't be distracted?! I been following it and I can't wait to find the real Bill Cipher statue! That statue is what started this Fanfic in the first place! The moment it is found, I will be taking a road trip to see it!

Everything seemed to be going really fast now, we learned that the government already contacted Mica's brother by the situation we were in, but advised not to tell our parents. I would only guess they wanted to explain the situation to them themselves. Next we were getting fitted for uniforms. I was expecting the stereotypical black suits, but no, we were getting measurements for what seemed like superhero skintight suits (which we were suppose to wear underneath our normal clothes). I asked about our new costumes and they answered it was because they were fire proof, electricity resistant, double as a wet suit and other resistances that will prepare us for anything that is thrown at us while in the field. Then after we got fitted we were given textbooks on the basics of Portal Controlling along with a protocol handbook explaining what to do in different situations. We finally met back up with Nancy and Drew with duffle bags full of equipment.

"Is this all really necessary?" asked Mica even though most of the weight of the bags were books, there was also a weird looking backpack weapon that looked like a cross between a Ghost Busters Proton Pack and a blaster that you would find in Star Wars.

"Yes now follow us, my brother is waiting for you guys hanger 3," answered Drew as he then led us through the base to the hanger. When we got there Drew opened the door and a melody of a banjo echoed throughout the hanger as we stepped inside. All the vehicles that I guess were originally in there were gone and all that was left was a large white mobile home. Sitting on a lawn chair playing a banjo was a man that looked similar to Drew. He had red hair like him, but it wasn't curly like Drews though it looked like it hadn't been combed, freckles spread across his cheeks and on his nose and had some hair on chin (but everything else was clean shaven). He had a loose orange shirt along with dark green cargo shorts and had a star bell buckle belt that held them up. He also wore a rather large green hat that also had a yellow star on it and it immediately looked familiar (but I couldn't put my finger on where it was from).

The moment he saw us he jumped out of his shirt and ran over to us excitedly.

"This is-" said Drew trying introduce us, but his brother had cut him off almost immediately.

"Hello! You must be the new recruits! Great! My name is Wander, my partner, who well you are currently looking at, is David and we welcome you to our team! Ooo I am so excited I haven't been on a team in a long time!" said well Wander in this case, which made me want to face palm myself. The hat was obvious give away of who David was partnered with and I again am now embarrassed that I didn't recognize it right away.

"Easy Wander," laughed David regaining control of his body. He had a light blush on his cheeks and a shy, but also embarrassed smile, "Don't want to overwhelm them, they have been through a lot."

"Oh, I know, but all the more reason why to be friendly and inviting!" said Wander taking control again, but to me it seemed more natural. They seemed to be in perfect sync, unlike Bill and I. We were always fighting to gain control of my body. "Especially when… Kara right?" asked Wander coming over to me.

"Yeah," I answered with a smile.

Wander (or I should say David) smiled back and continued, "Especially when Kara was forced to have Bill as her partner!"

"Hey this isn't a cake walk for me either," said Bill pushing me out. Here we go again.

"Why couldn't you just stay in your statue?" asked David annoyed with a touch of anger.

"Well weirdmegedon isn't going to create itself," responded Bill.

"Not while I am around," I said pushing Bill out.

"Ha! Like you can beat me!"

"Well two children were able to, so I am sure I can."

"I am not going to make the same mistakes as last time meatbag."

"Meatbag? Looks who is talking you are currently in one!"

"Guys, guys! Come on! Can't we just work together?" asked Wander innocently.

"Not easily, or willingly," commented Bill.

"You don't have much of a choice," I responded.

"Ooooh trust me, I can make this very difficult for you if I wanted to."

"And you weren't already?"

"Hey how about we have this conversation later," interrupted Nancy. "We need to get down to business, David with his partner Wander and they will be your mentors. You will be traveling around in the Rust Bucket here around the country and regaining control of a list of portals that we already list out for you." She then handed David a flash drive.

"Wait THE Rust Bucket, Ben Ten Rust Bucket?!" I asked excitedly, gaining back control of my body.

Nancy sighed. "Yes this is the Ben Ten Rust Bucket and the Portal for it also."

"Wait why does it look different?" I asked. It definitely didn't look like the original rust bucket, it just looked like a normal huge mobile home.

"Not every portal is accurately correct to what is seen in the show, but anyways just go around and regain control of the portals. Then when you are done go to Red Wood Regional Park back in California and wait for your orders," finished Nancy.

"Why do we need to go back to the park?" asked Bambi curious.

"The Bill Cipher statue has to be the last portal to be put under control since we have to seal Bill back in the statue," explained Nancy.

"Good luck with that, you ain't going to fool me twice," said Bill inside my head and who also appeared on my shoulder, sitting smugly and leaning against my neck.

"How are we suppose to do that?" I asked. "Bill isn't going to go down easily."

"We will worry about that when the time comes, but for now lets get the portals stabilized," said Nancy.

"Sounds like a plan! Lets get going!" said Wander turning to put away his lawn chair.

"But David, Wander don't get side tracked," commanded Drew. "This is a serious mission!"

"Oh Drew don't worry so much!" said David "We will get all the portals under control. I mean, what could go wrong?"

 


	5. Chapter 5

            “Ok, question if this is the Rust Bucket, where is Ben 10?” I asked as looked up from reading one of the textbooks about portal controlling. Though skimming it was more like it and it was like watching paint dry and understandable as Shakespeare. The boys tried reading it too, but eventually just gave up and fell asleep in their seats. They were sitting in the comfortable chairs in the back living room like area next to the TV on the wall while I was sitting up front next to David.

            “Oh he and his partner are out with his team controlling portals like us, but he doesn’t really live in the old Rust Bucket anymore,” explained Wander who was in control for the moment as David took a nap inside his mind, which was a neat trick, but not one I would try for obvious reasons. “He use to when he was a kid, mainly because this world was strange to him and it was something that at least didn’t change, but as the show went on and he grew older he wasn’t so scarred of this world anymore and more comfortable with his partner and he just well, left the nest. Of course he comes back every once in a while, but he had really need to stay with it.”

            “So how did you end up with it?” I asked curious.

            “Ben actually gave it to me as a gift, see when I first got here it was just so hard for me to stay in one place! I wanted to explore this new world, but couldn’t because well it was protocol. They just don’t let us partners wander everywhere without a reason, because if our host body dies… well we die too, but that is a topic for another day.”

            “Huh, noted,” I thought as Wander continued.

            “I use to be on a team with Ben and his partner and they were actually the ones that came up with the idea of a way for me to explore while also having a job,” said Wander.

            “What’s your job?” I asked curious.

            “My official title is; Routine Portal Checker and just like the title suggests I just go around the world making sure all the Portals are ok. Allowing me to explore this wonderful world! But I also help other teams if I am in the area and they need a extra controller,” finished Wander.

            “That seems like an easy job, what do you do in your spare time?” I asked even though I had a good idea of what he did.

            “Oh, well, just like in my world I just go around helping people whenever I can and making friends,” answered Wander with a smile.

I smiled back. “That sounds like a nice job.”

            “Come in Wander, Wander are you there?” a voice came in interrupting our conversation and the song that was currently playing on the radio.

Wander pressed a button on the dashboard before he continued the conversation. “Church! Hey it has been a while how have you been doing?”

            “Oh, well fine. I mean it would be a wonderful day if it wasn’t for our Hub wasn’t kicking our fucking ass!”

            “Language Church! There are kids here!”

            “I’m almost 21!” I said as I then a thought hit me. “Wait Church, from Red vs Blue?”

            “Yes, he is part of the Team that keeps an eye of the Rooster Teeth Hub,” answered Wander.

            “What’s a Hub?” I asked not recognizing that term, but I didn’t get that far into the textbook anyways.

            “Oh yeah I forgot you are with those… civilians, so let me explain, a Hub is special kind of portal, see if there are multiple worlds originate from one company and or person their portals connect together into one big portal,” explained Church. “This portal, which you may already guess is stronger than normal portals.”

            “And depending how many worlds are connected is how strong it is,” Wander chimed in.

            “And since there are A LOT of worlds in our Hub so it is pretty damn strong,” said Church.

            “So I guess you need some help?” asked Wander.

            “No shit, we may have underestimated how strong our Hub is now, but to be fair we haven’t needed to control it in a long time,” answered Church. “But someone had to go fuck that up.”

            “Hey it was an accident! Blame Bill not me!” I said angrily.

            “No it was your fault you did shake my hand,” said Bill taking control.

            “Oh speak of the devil,” said Church.

            “Hiya Epsilon! Long time no see!”

            “I wish didn’t see you at all, that statue isn’t good enough for you?”

            “Oh, you all knew I would escape eventually.”

            “Yeah right, you are only out because of luck… and stupidity.”

            “How was I suppose to know that statue was the real one?!” I said defending myself, but quickly remembered they couldn’t here me right now.

            “Hey how about we get back to why you called Church?” asked Wander wanting to break the tension.

            “Oh yeah right, we basically need your help controlling our Hub. We at least need one more man, but I know your job right now is-” explained Church until he was interrupted.

            “Oh don’t worry about that! Of course we can help! This will be a good learning experience for them anyways, so don’t worry we will be there as soon as we can!” said Wander happily.

            “Alright if you say so, can you meet us at the Rooster Teeth studio at midnight tonight?” asked Church.

            “Hm…. I think we can make it, so yeah see you tonight!” said Wander before ending the call and turning the radio back on.

            “Are you sure this a good idea?” I asked regaining control. “I mean won’t your boss get mad?”

            “Sure, I’m sure! And don’t worry about mission we have plenty of time to finish it and it never hurts to help!” answered Wander.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I hate being sick, but at least it gives me more time to write :)
> 
> Also there is some slight cursing, just a warning

“Hey we are here,” said David softly while also shaking my shoulder slightly to wake me up. I opened my eyes and yawned as I also stretched. Naps in cars might be refreshing, but they are also uncomfortable as every bone in my body cracked as I stretched. I peered outside to an empty parking lot next to a large building, then glanced at the clock on the dash as it read 12:00. It was midnight exactly which surprised me because I usually don’t take long naps I mean I fell asleep a little after we took a pit stop for dinner, I expected to wake up in about 1-2 hours, but not midnight. May be it was because I was still recovering from this whole incident. I unclipped my seat belt and stood up to see Bambi and Mica already in uniform, shuffling around getting their things out of their bags. I sighed I then went over my bag and did the same while doing so I heard voices outside the RV and had a glimpse of the people outside as Wander went outside. I didn’t get any details, but I saw a guy and a girl.

            When we were done getting our stuff together we went outside, the ghost buster backpacks were actually lighter than I thought they would be, but never the less they were still bulky. I find this strange since almost everything technology wise was leaning toward small in size and having multiple features, but again these were the opposite (except for the light in weight part). Outside we met with two other agents. One was a man that had a uniform similar to us, but it was blue and he was wearing a blue Halo helmet. The other was women wearing a black dress over her uniform similar looking to Ruby Roses (from RWBY) dress and was hold an exact replica of her scythe (so it was pretty clear who her partner was). Though she looked nothing like Ruby since he had long extremely curly red hair tied up in ponytail, with freckles covering her face and had brown eyes.

            “Nice cosplay,” I said to the woman.

            “Thanks, made the dress myself,” she said looking down at her dress twirling it a bit. “My name is Zoe, you’re name is Kara right?”

            “Yeah,” I said.

            “Oh I feel so sorry for you!” her voice changed as she hugged me. I recognize that voice as Ruby Rose.

            “It’s not that bad, I mean it is bad, but things could have been worse,” I said trying to reassure her.

            “Could be worse?! What could be more worse than having a demon in your head?!” asked Ruby. “And you do not even know about- your just a- oh!!!”

I could hear my back crack as she hugged me tighter. “Well he could have total control of my body,” I answered. “Also you are hugging me a bit tight.”

            “Yeah how about you back off a bit red ridding hood?” said Bill inside my head. “I mean sure I can’t kill you while in your body, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun.”

I sighed heavily as he spoke and Ruby/Zoe let go of me.

            “What did he say?” asked Zoe genuinely concerned.

            “Nothing, so how do we ‘control’ this hub?” I asked changing the subject.

            “Didn’t you read the text books?” asked Zoe.

            “Why would you need to read those text books, all you need to do is point the gun and shoot,” said Church who was the man with the blue halo helmet.

            “But the books are important,” argued Zoe “There are situations-”

            “Not really, sure you need to know the protocols, but everything else is boring technical stuff. Which they honestly don’t need to get into detail about, I mean this is only temporary for them,” said Church.

            “He isn’t wrong,” commented Ruby.

            “But still-!” said Zoe.

            “Hey, I think we have a more pressing matter at hand,” said David.

            “He is right, we need to get going,” said Church as he began to lead them toward the building. We around the side to find a ladder that led up to the roof of the building and began to climb it.

            “I don’t think we caught your name,” said Bambi to Church, but was referring to his human partner.

            “Well, my partner is actually apart of Rooster Teeth so he doesn’t really want to be named,” said Church. “This is more like a forced hobby to them.”

            “Forced hobby?” I asked.

            “Yeah, lets not get into details,” said Church.

            “Did he accidently find the hub like I did?”

            “No.”

            “Then what happened.”

Church sighed in agitation and stopped climbing and looked down at me. “Long story short, the Weavers wanted at least one person to man this hub and since my partner also works at Rooster Teeth they thought he would be a good fit for me. Are you happy now?”

            “Less attitude would be nice,” I commented.

            “Well too fucking bad,” said Church before continuing the climb.

            “Church be nice,” said Ruby from the ground being the last one to start climbing.

            “Ruby I’m a asshole, you know this,” said Church reaching the top.

            “But they are new to all this, you could be just a little bit nicer.”

            “Nice?! They are the ones who caused this!”

            “It was an accident!”

            “It doesn’t matter, we still have to clean up their fucking mess!”

            “Hey it’s not like I wanted this to happen!” I said reaching the rooftop.

            “I did!” said Bill controlling my body. “I mean really this is just too good! I mean a ignorant girl making a arrogant mistake.”

            “Hey piss off Cipher can’t you see that we are trying to work here,” said Church.

            “Oh soooo sorry Church, I _hate_ to interrupt this important mission!” said Bill with a laugh.

           “Get out!” I shouted pushing him out of my mind. I held my head as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Bambi. “Sorry.”

            “It’s ok, you ok?” he asked.

            “For now, lets just get this over with,” I said.

            “Need a hug?”

            “Yes.” Bambi hugged me and I hugged him back.

            “Aw cute!” said Zoe, which snapped me back to reality. Though to be honest I do not know what is reality and what is not anymore. I now felt bad being a author, or even writing anything any story in general, but even though they had no following so they could not have their own portals it is just the thought that out there, there is a world that I created… it was just weird.

            “You’ll get use to it, especially since I am your partner now,” Bill said to me in my head.

            “You are not my partner,” I said accidently out loud, which made me blush as everyone was looking at me. “Sorry…”

            “You do not need to apologize Kara,” said David walking over to me placing a hand on my shoulder. “We all know you are going through a rough time right now, but you do not need to hide it, because we are going to be here helping you all along the way.”

I smiled a bit. “You sound a lot like Wander.”

David smiled back to me. “Well when you are partners with someone for so long, they kind of rub off on you.”

            “I hope that isn’t the case for me.”

            “Yeah me either, but we should probably really focus on controlling that hub,” said David as he then turned to Church. “Church will you do the honor?”

            “Fine,” said Church as his hands started to glow and a red and blue aura surrounding his hands. He turned and faced toward the middle of the roof. Church raised his hands and the aura started flowing out to the middle, which then surrounded an invisible sphere. The sphere though then began to appear glowing a rainbow of colors and inside where even more spheres, but each sphere inside was a single color. The outer sphere though had a aura that looked more like fire surrounding it, it almost looked like a sun with solar flares spouting out of it rapidly.

            “Beautiful isn’t it?” asked Bill which I flinched as Bill appeared sitting on my shoulder.

            “That’s what a hub look like,” I thought to Bill.

            “Yeah, it basically keeps together the other portals in a protective bubble,” responded Bill having a conversation within my head.

            “The portals inside almost look they have galaxies inside them.”

            “They do, each portal shows the universe inside them, if you get closer to them you will see scenes from the world.”

            “How-“

            “How did he make the hub appear? What was the aura from his hands? There is a lot they haven’t told ya kid.”

I then felt a hand shook my shoulder. I looked to see David still next to me “Lets do this, take out your blaster,” said David as I obeyed him “Everyone make a circle around the portal!”

            We made a circle around the hub and ready our blasters. Mica, Bambi and I were spread apart one of the other controllers in between us. It sort of reminded me marching band practice in a way (which I am apart of the marching band in college. I play clarinet) where underclassmen are always next to upper classmen while marching. So the underclassmen can reference the upper and see how to march. I could see parallels to that here, this comforted me, since I felt like I was not prepared for this. To be honest we weren’t, we were just given books and expected to be able to do this.

            “They just wanted to punish you,” said Bill.

            “Yeah I know that,” I thought to Bill. “You do not have to remind me, but to be honest being with you is punishing enough.”

            “Ready everyone?” asked Zoe as she pointed her scythe to the hub. It was now glowing red with red petals swirling around it.

I looked to the others two controllers. David took out a banjo, which was glowing green pointing the end of it to the hub like it was a blaster. While Church pointed both of his hands toward the portal the aura around his hands now glowing brighter.

            “Ready!” said David.

            “Ready,” said Church.

            “Alright, ok on three just shoot your blaster guys,” said Zoe looking at the three of us.

            “But be careful!” said Ruby popping in. “There might be some back lash at first from the hub, but just dodge it and you will be fine! Just keep your eyes open.”

            “Yeup, good advice thanks Ruby,” said Zoe with a smile. “Now on three! One. Two. Three!”

            I flinched as the gun shot a thin white beam at the hub, squeezing the trigger like my life depended on it (because the last thing I wanted to do is to mess this up) as I then looked at the others. Zoe’s scythe shot out a large black and red beam with petals swirling around her, was strumming his banjo which made a green beam shoot out at the end of it, and Church was shooting out a red and blue beam from his hands. The hub glowed white as the aura lashed out like Ruby said it would. I bend down as one came toward me, but slowly the aura around the hub calmed down and the fire like exterior started to look smooth with white tethers starting to appear like with the Bill Cipher statue.

            “Just a bit longer guys!” said Zoe. “It is almost done!”

I kept watching the portal being controlled and my mind began to wander a bit. I thought on Bills words and I mean it should not be surprising that they have not told me everything. It is the government after all; they hold a lot of secrets. At the same time though, I now have a demon in my body, I was forced to do this, if there are any secretes that I should probably know, I should know! Like could I do magic like David, Zoe and Church? And if so why was I not doing it now? Why did I have to use this blaster? Why could I not do what they were doing?!

            “We are done! Stop blasting newbies!” called out Church stopping my stream of thought. I let go of the trigger and lower the blaster. The Hub’s outside shell was pure white as tethers connected the shell from every angle. The surface looked like a solid piece of glass; I wanted to step closer to see if I could see my reflection, but Church made the Hub invisible again.

            “Great job everyone!” said Wander taking control of David. “You captured your first hub! This cause for a celebration!”

            “Lets hold that off till tomorrow Wander,” said David tacking back control. “It’s very late and we all deserve a good nights rest.”

 

* * *

 

            Sleep could not come to me that night, or techniquelly morning? Since we did go to bed past midnight. I slept on one of the bottom bunks the RV had. There were four bunks in the RV, Bambi and Mica slept on the top two bunks while David slept in the other bottom bunk. I wanted to ask David and the others some questions, but it was late and I could tell that he was tired along with the others.

            “Bill?” I called out quietly.

            “Yes?” asked Bill appearing floating above me. He looked like he was sitting down in some invisible chair.

            “Could I ask you some questions?”

            “Of course you can, but it doesn’t mean I will answer them.”

            “Bill,” I growled glaring at him.

            “Oh come on have a sense of humor. Now what do you want to know?”

            “Can I do what David and the others did? With you know controlling the portals without blasters?”

            “Psh, of course you can. I am surprised you did not question them when you first saw they did not have packs. They only did not let you do it because of me, well that and you haven’t had proper training.”

            “Were they afraid that you would do something to the portal if they let me?”

            “Bingo! Looks like you have a brain after all!” said Bill with what I knew was a grin on his face.

            “Hey!”

            “Well you already forgot that you can do way more than just control portals with me connected to you now.”

            “Wait connected?” I asked curious at his choice of words.

Bill looked like he was thinking. “Oh yeah, now that I think about it they did sort of glaze over that.”

            “Over what?” I asked curious sitting up in bed now.

            “The details of being partners with someone,” said Bill. “It is not just me being in your head, our souls actually become fused together.”

            “But Wander mentioned he had multiple partners.”

            “The fusion is not a permanent one, or at least it does not have to be permanent,” explained Bill. “but it is really painful to split a fused soul, thankfully modern medicine has helped with that along with some science. Back when they didn’t, though it was not uncommon for people to be in recovery for almost a year.”

            “Thank God for science,” I commented. “But what happens if the person dies?”

            “We both die of course,” said Bill “I mentioned this before, but because your soul is tied to this meat sack and since I am fused with your soul. I then die if you die because your soul would be no longer connected to your body. This fusion also does have some perks, for you at least, you are able to tap into some of my powers and use them.”

            “I can?” I asked surprised.

Bill rolled his one eye. “Of course you can, did you already forget what Nancy told you yesterday?” he asked then used his eye as a projector and showed a projection of Nancy. Then her projection said “Because once you gain a partner like Kara has you also gain super human powers. Some of your powers Kara include pyrokineses, telekinesis and limited mind reading. Of course every partner is different and the powers you get are linked to powers they would usually have.” The memory came flooding back to me now and I felt embarrassed that I forgot what she said.

            “It… was a long day yesterday,” I said making up an excuse of why I forgot. “I was told a lot of stuff.” I then changed the subject. “But do you think they will ever let me control a portal naturally?”

            “Kid when I was with Alex they would not let me near a portal let along control it,” said Bill. “The only time I was close to a portal was when I was sealed into that statue. They ain’t ever going to let you do it naturally and also forget about using your powers. You are not a trained soldier or even a scientist, your just a pawn that they will brainwash when this all over. You and your friends.”

            “I mean it would not surprise me, but I do not want to be a pawn.”

            “No human wants to be, humans always want to be in control or at least think that they are.”

I was quiet for a while, I just turned to look at David and the others. “How about we stop being pawns.”

            “Hey I ain’t no pawn!” said Bill

            “Well you are fused to me, so techniquelly you are a pawn too, but how about we break some of the rules?”

            “Hm, so the pawn wants to become the Queen,” said Bill putting one of his hands up to his face in thought. “You know what. I like it.”

            “Alright then, let Operation Become True Portal Controllers begin,” I said laying back down in my bed as Bill disappeared. I closed my eyes with a smile and sang a small tune before falling asleep. “We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when. Oh, I’ll be back some sunny day.”


End file.
